The present invention relates to motorized electrical appliances such as vacuum cleaners, coffee grinders and electric drills, especially, but not exclusively, of a portable type.
In the traditional design of such appliances, the various functional components, such as, for example, the electric motor, batteries (where a cordless appliance is concerned), the circuit supplying the motor with electricity and, in particular, the on/off switch comprise separate sub-assemblies, at least some of which often constitute elements of the appliance body. These sub-assemblies are not connected up until the assembly of the appliance is completed. Such an assembly method necessitates substantial handling of parts and sub-assemblies and allows the appliance to be tested only when assembly has been completed. Testing after completion of asssembly is difficult and results in the necessity of dismantling and subsequently reassembling appliances wherein defects are detected. A similar disadvantage is encountered with respect to any post-sale maintenance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of assembly for motorized electrical appliances wherein the various component sub-assemblies may be tested, with respect to the interaction between them, under conditions of optimum accessability.
It is another object to provide a more economical assembly method of the character aforesaid.
It is yet another object to provide an assembly method facilitating the production of various different types and models of appliances from standardized components.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention as may hereinafter appear are achieved by the assembly of the various component sub-assemblies of the appliance, such as the motor and the power take-off means, onto a supporting block to form a functional unit. Only after assembly and testing are complete is the functional unit inserted into the appliance body, which functions merely as a cover. Advantageously, the various components of the functional unit are assembled onto the supporting block by simple translational motions and snap together or are retained by press fitment.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will emerge from the following description of a preferred embodiment and from the attached drawings which form an integral part of this description.